


How to be: the perfect boyfriend in just 15 steps! ***100% guaranteed to work!

by soupcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol writes a list to make sure things go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be: the perfect boyfriend in just 15 steps! ***100% guaranteed to work!

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhahaa I have so much inspiration ya boy is shameless

How to be: the perfect boyfriend  
Step 1: flowers at least twice a week!  
Step 2: keep romance alive. Spice up your love life.   
Step 3: cuddles!  
Step 4: talk. Conversing daily will keep your relationship alive.   
Step 5: update him on your life! Talk about cute cats, funny jokes, anything to make sure he knows you're constantly thinking about him.   
Step 6: massages! A 9 to 5 can get pretty stressing.   
Step 7: buy gifts that you know he's been wanting for a while.   
Step 8: plan big things out for important dates. Not so big that he gets embarrassed, but big enough to know you care.   
Step 9: watch some tv series with him, so you have more things to talk about.  
Step 10: take him out on dates! Twice a month at least.   
Step 11: Kisses. Lots of kisses.   
Step 12: buy him a small pet, like a hamster.   
Step 13: ask to move in together!  
Step 14: talk about your future life together. Planning is a must.   
Step 15: get down on one knee and ask Joshua, the love of your life, to marry you.   
Seungcheol sighed as he checked off every step except number 15. Someday. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe today. Not yet. What if Joshua said no? That was a chance Seungcheol wasn't willing to take.


End file.
